Christmas Wish
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan, Haley, and her daughter spend Christmas together, and Nathan has several surprises in store.


**Merry Christmas! Here's a quick one-shot in celebration. I had time to kill and wanted to post a holiday related fic. Be sure to check out my other christmas one-shot from last year, "I'll be Home for Christmas!"**

**Thanks & Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>"Nathan, where are we going?" Haley giggled as her boyfriend of almost a year covered her eyes with his hands, gently leading her out of his car to her Christmas surprise.<p>

"You'll see, come on, we're almost there." Nathan whispered hotly in her ear. "Rosie, are you coming?" He then called out over his shoulder, watching as Haley's three year old daughter climbed out of the car with her stuffed bear and ran towards the couple excitedly.

Nathan stopped shortly and picked up the little girl securely in his arms, "Okay, you close your eyes, too, Munchkin'."

Rosie squealed joyfully as she squeezed her eyes shut, smiling excitedly. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Almost." Nathan chuckled as he continued to lead his girls down a snowy pathway. Within thirty seconds he led them through what Haley presumed was a door and finally stopped walking.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Nathan announced.

Haley's brown eyes immediately fluttered as she adjusted to the sight in front of her. They were in a large log cabin with a wood burning fireplace burning brightly in the open space. Next to the fire was a 6 foot oak tree in which she guessed was a Christmas tree.

"Baby, this place is beautiful!" Haley breathed as her eyes continued to roam around the cabin.

"It belongs to my Grandparents but since they're in Hawaii for the Holidays they said I could use it. I figured since it's just us three this Christmas, I wanted to make it special and bring you here."

He explained with a lopsided smile.

Haley's heart warmed at the gesture, "I love it. Thank you, Nathan." She gushed before leaning on the tips of her toes and pressing a short yet passionate kiss against his sweet lips.

Nathan then turned towards the little girl in his arms who was also digesting the surroundings with her large brown eyes.

"What do you think, Rosie? Do you want to spend Christmas here?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Can we? Can we please, Mommy?" She begged with her inherited pout that she shared with Haley. Nathan couldn't ever say no to her. She was absolutely adorable.

Haley laughed softly, "Of course we can, sweetie. Say thank you to Nathan for bringing us here."

"Thank you, Natey! I love you!" She exclaimed happily in her raspy voice.

Nathan pressed a gentle kiss against the little girl's forehead and smiled, "You're welcome Roise. I love you, too squirt."

"What about me?" Haley asked as she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes. "Do you love me?"

Nathan smirked playfully, "You know I do, you goof. Always and forever."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed, letting Nathan, Haley, and Rosie settle in to the cabin house lodged in the private snowy woods. It was perfect considering Nathan and Haley's fame status; they just wanted to remain low key for the Holidays.<p>

Last year, the couple had met at a New Years Eve party thrown by a mutual friend, but neither of them had ever met until that night. For Nathan, it was love at first sight, but for Haley… not so much.

Nathan Scott was a player. Literally, and figuratively. He was one of the star players for the Los Angeles Lakers, who had a reputation of using girls.

Haley James, however, was Hollywood's sweetheart and famous pop singer.

When Nathan's eyes had landed on the gorgeous singer, he knew he had to make a move.

To say Haley was a challenge, but an understatement. She saw right through his bluster and "b.s", and immediately put him in his place once he had tried to flirt with her.

She wouldn't deny, he was definitely hot as women claimed him to be, but she heard of his reputation and could not get involved with him. After All, she had a two year old daughter to think about.

Two years before she met Nathan, she had been in a long term relationship with a fellow musician, who had gotten her pregnant but refused to marry her. In fact, while he was dating Haley, he had cheated on her with some wannabe model.

So of course when Nathan had made a move on Haley, her heart was still extremely guarded, for fear of getting hurt again.

After she rejected him several times at the party, Nathan wouldn't stop. Even after he found out she had a child, he still wanted her- and not just for her body.

He knew Haley James was the relationship kind, and for once in his life, he was willing to have a relationship. Haley was special, and he would do anything for her.

So after almost a month of practically begging her to go out on a date, she had finally agreed just to get him to stop. Little did she know that she would actually have the best night of her life, and agree to go out with him again.

They had tried to keep their relationship a secret from the public eye for as long as possible. The media would go in hysterics once they found out about 'Naley'- which was accurate. Three months into their relationship, Haley had brought Nathan to an award show as her date and announced in a red carpet interview that they were dating and very much in love.

It was definitely the shock of the century and while some were suspicious of the relationship, most fans had fallen in love with them. Since then, they had been dubbed as Hollywood's most beloved couple.

The three of them were now huddled around the large oak tree, currently decorating it with various ornaments.

"Oh, look what I found!" Haley exclaimed as she rummaged through one of the boxes and pulled out leaves of mistletoe.

Nathan chuckled and watched as she skipped over to him cheerfully. "You know the rules, mister!" Haley spoke as she stood on her tippy toes to hold the mistletoe over him.

"I guess I have to kiss you, huh?"

"Hmm, you better." She demanded playfully, dropping the mistletoe and wrapping her arms around his neck as Nathan instantly pulled her body flush against his to meet for for a searing kiss.

"God, I love you." He practically moaned against her mouth.

"Yuck!" The couple immediately pulled away laughing when Rosie ran into the room and scrunched her nose when she found them kissing.

"C'mere, you!" Haley smiled as she chased her daughter around the room and lifted her in her arms tickling her.

"Natey, save me!" She squealed as her mother placed her on the couch continuing to tickle her daughter.

Nathan chuckled as he swooped over to the couch and landed on top of Haley, tickling her so she'd let go of Rosie.

"Babe!" Haley shouted through her loud laughs, "St-stop it!"

Rosie crawled out of her mother's embrace and instead began to tickle her.

"Get her, Rosie!" Nathan shouted.

"Ahhh!" Haley screamed, "I-I can't breathe." She was extremely ticklish.

"Okay, okay." Nathan finally relented after taking a deep breath from laughing. "Why don't we finish decorating the Christmas tree?"

"I wanna put the star on top!" Rosie begged.

"Okay, come on short stack. I'll help you." Nathan smiled as he lifted the little girl back in his arms and handed her the glowing star.

Haley's heart melted at the sight and grabbed her phone to snap a few pictures of Nathan lifting her daughter above his head, boosting Roise so that she could place the star on top of the tree.

"I did it! Look Mommy!" She squealed excitedly as Nathan lifted her back down and hugged her close to his chest.

"It looks great, baby! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, nice job, squirt." Nathan complimented. "Now make a wish!"

Rosie squeezed her eyes shut and made silent wish in her head as Haley sat back on the couch admiring the newly decorated tree while posting the photo of Nathan and her duaghter on Instagram with the caption, "My favorite Christmas gifts."

Nathan carried Rosie over to the couch and she immediately snuggled up against her mother. Nathan in the mean time, walked into the kitchen to prepare three glasses of hot chocolate.

Under five minutes later, he walked back into the living room and found Rosie sitting on Haley's lap talking about what she wanted from Santa.

"Hey." Nathan smiled and handed the two girls warm glasses of hot chocolate. "I made it just the way you like."

"Thanks, you're the best." Haley grinned as she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

Nathan smiled and sat next to her, stretching his arm over her shoulders. "So are you excited about Santa coming tonight?" Nathan asked Rosie who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, but how will he know that we're here?"

Nathan shared a smile with Haley, "Don't worry, I told him to bring your presents here in the morning so when you wake up you can open them."

"I can't wait!" Rosie shouted.

"Well then, you better get to sleep soon so Santa will come. If you're not asleep, you know he won't come." Haley lectured lightly.

"I know, Mommy." Rosie gushed. "I'm gonna go put on my PJ's! Goodnight Momma, goodnight Nathan! I love you so, so, so much."

Nathan chuckled when she pressed a kiss on both his and Haley's cheeks. "I love you too, Rosie."

"Go on into the guest room, and I'll tuck you in, okay?" Haley advised her daughter who nodded in response then took off into one of the many bedrooms.

Haley turned towards Nathan and ran her creamy colored hand over his cheek, "Thank you for doing this, Nathan. It means a lot to us. I love you so much."

Nathan smiled softly at his beautiful girlfriend. "I love you too, Hales. Now come on, I have another surprise for you."

* * *

><p>Once the couple had finished tucking Rosie into bed and read her a Christmas story, Nathan had led Haley onto the back patio where a hot tub was shining under the starry night sky.<p>

"Let's get in." Nathan smirked suggestively.

"I don't have a bathing suit-" Haley protested.

"Who says we need one?" Nathan's smirk grew in size.

"Oh, you're bad." She giggled and watched as he threw his clothes off in a hasty manner. "Nathan!" She shrieked loudly, "What if Rosie wakes up?"

Nathan chuckled as he submerged his body under the hot bubbly water. "We have towels. And you can't see anything can you?"

Haley bit her lip, "Well no, but-"

"Get in here." Nathan pleaded, "You know you want to."

Hale looked around the private surroundings and sighed, "Oh, what the hell?." She swiftly changed out of her clothes and jumped into the hot tub.

Nathan immediately pulled her into his strong embrace and placed kisses along her neck, "You're so beautiful."

Haley let out a breathy moan at the feel of his warm breath against her neck. She shifted in the water so that her lower half was straddling Nathan as her arms clung tightly around his neck. "This is the best Christmas, ever." She giggled when his hands wandered below the water.

"Oh baby, it hasn't even started yet." Nathan winked and latched his lips back onto her neck.

"Mommy! Nathan!" Rosie called out as she ran towards the back deck.

"Oh shit." Nathan muttered.

Haley groaned softly as she quickly threw a towel around her body and stepped out of the hot tub.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited."

Haley bit her lip and tried not to laugh at the painful expression marred over Nathan's face.

"Okay, why don't you go back to your bed and I'll be there in a minute to tell you another story?"

"Can Nathan come too?"

Nathan smiled, "Sure, just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!"

Haley watched as her daughter ran back inside and laughed, "I told you she'd wake up."

Nathan chuckled as he got out of the water and wrapped a towel around himself, "She's lucky she's cute." He joked.

* * *

><p>"Santa came! Santa came!" Rosie screeched as she jumped onto Nathan and Haley's bed with excitement.<p>

Haley's eyes fluttered open and smiled, "He did?"

"Yes, come on! Wake up!"

Haley chuckled as her boyfriend barely moved beside her. "Babe, it's Christmas! Wake up, sleepy head."

"Nathan! Wake up!" Rosie jumped on top of him with a giddy smile.

Nathan's blue eyes slowly opened and he smiled at Haley and Rosie who were both climbing on him.

"Morning." He yawned.

"It's Christmas!"

"Is that right?" He laughed and slowly sat up.

"Yes, come on!"

Nathan and Haley watched as she raced out of the bedroom and out into the livingroom where piles of presents surrounded the Christmas tree.

"Good morning, beautiful." Nathan whispered as he pulled Haley closer to his body.

"Good morning, handsome. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, babe." Nathan kissed her passionately until they heard Rosie call out again that she was ready to open gifts.

Haley stood up and secured her silky robe around her body then intertwined her fingers with Nathan's as she pulled him into the living room to watch Rosie open her gifts.

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you…." Haley sung loudly, smiling at Nathan as Rosie handed them various presents.

Once all of the gifts were opened, Nathan lifted Rosie onto the couch and sat her next to Haley. "I have one more gift for you girls."

"What is it?" Rosie asked excitedly.

"Nathan, you've already done too much-" Haley protested.

Nathan smiled as he lowered himself onto one knee in front of Haley and Rosie.

"What're you doing-?" Haley asked as tears sprang to her big brown eyes.

"Haley James, I love you more than you'll ever know. You and Rosie are the two greatest things that have ever happened to me. All I want for Christmas is to be a real family. I want you now and always and forever. Will you marry me?"

"Mommy! Say yes!" Rosie screamed as she bounced up and down on the couch.

Haley wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks and nodded vehemently. "Yes, yes, of course. I love you so much."

Nathan jumped up after sliding the large ring onto her finger and laughed excitedly as Haley jumped into his arms and he spun her around, kissing her passionately. "We're getting married!"

Haley squealed contently and kisses him again, "I can't wait. Thank you, I love this ring. I love you!"

"I love you too." Nathan smiled against her lips.

"Yay! Mommy and Nathan are getting married! My wish came true!" Rosie cheered, and Nathan lifted her up to press a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you more!" She giggled.

Haley beamed brightly, "It's officially the best Christmas ever."


End file.
